


Mistakes

by ice_cream_assassin



Series: Danny and Chloe fics [2]
Category: Political RPF - UK 20th-21st c.
Genre: Angst, Cheating, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-05
Updated: 2012-12-08
Packaged: 2017-11-18 09:21:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/559384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ice_cream_assassin/pseuds/ice_cream_assassin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A friend, who is a hopeless EyeSpyMP addict, gave this plot bunny to me, hoping that I would be able to make fic out it. </p><p>Danny makes a mistake. Chloe leaves him and the Treasury, but in spite of everything, she misses Danny</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [faint_of_hearts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/faint_of_hearts/gifts).



> WIP for a very patient friend.

All the guilt caught up with him, sinking to the bottom of his stomach and settling there. He’d been through his flat, twice, removing all traces, but it was to no avail. His three day mistake was noticed by the nosy people at EyeSpyMP. And now, he hears the click of the lock receding, Chloe using her key to gain entrance to the apartment. 

++

The mistake has a name, Shauna, tall and blonde, very American, very forward. She was in London for the Olympics and was lost. Separated from her travel group, she bumped into Danny along the Embankment. Being a gentleman, Danny assisted her with directions and then bumped into her again a few blocks over. 

"I'm not following you. I swear." He joked. 

"I wouldn't mind, even if you were, intentionally." She smirked, blue eyes taking in the tall Scot standing beside her. "How about me, you and a pint of lager?" 

"I have a girlfriend." 

"Oh, well I have a boyfriend. I don't think they would mind just a harmless drink." 

And harmless was not the way Danny would describe her or his reactions to her. 

"She's out of town. Cycling trip." He explained over harmless pint number two. 

She nudged his leg under the table. "I'm just looking for a little bit of fun." She was pretty and mischievous, flirting with him of all people. "No complications. Surely I think we're adult enough to handle that." 

He was drawn to her, to the way she boosted his ego. She wanted him. Some foreign stranger wanted his tall and overweight, covered in freckles and red hair body. He had been compared to squirrels and Muppets and mocked for his lack of chin. He was never popular among women. Danny should just feel lucky that Chloe is in love with him. And he does, he really does. Just Chloe has been gone on a week long biking trip with her friends and her absence felt so long. 

And for three days, Shauna the American loved his accent, tried to map every single freckle on his body with kisses, and simply can not get enough of his uncut cock. He vaguely thought of Chloe. His conscious whispered that what he was doing was wrong but never long enough for it to interfere with taking care of their mutual desires. 

++

His three day lapse of judgment already left, returning home to the States. The only piece of evidence is one tweet on a questionable gossip site. Chloe calls out hello, and he hears her keys jingle when she sets them down and then the soft thud of her removing her dainty ballet flats. He answers back, hoping he doesn’t sound like the bundle of anxious nerves that he is, hoping that she hasn’t had time to look at websites. Part of him wonders if he can get away with it, when she greets him with a smile and a predictable kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

His flat was too clean. The usual clutter wasn’t laying about. When he asked her how she figured it out, the unusual tidiness is what gave him away. And it wasn’t so much the act of physically cheating on her that bothers Chloe; it was Danny thinking he could cover it up and keep it a secret from her. Her trust was betrayed. She could not waste her energy on ranting and raving at him. 

He apologized for the fifth time, begging her to look at him, that he was sorry, he wasn’t thinking. She removed the key to his flat from her key ring and threw it at him. He was only sorry he got caught. Danny was startled, fumbling to catch it. The key fell to the floor, landing with a dull thud against the polished wood. It doesn’t occur to Chloe that she was crying, until she got on the tube and a kind woman handed her a tissue. 

“They’re never worth it.” She said like Chloe’s thoughts were on broadcast through out the train car. 

++

She couldn’t be happier about the reshuffle. Once getting over her fear of staring directly into Francis Maude’s face, she began to settle in to her new role easy. Working on cyber security issues was leagues better than fuel duties and aggressive pummellings on Newsnight. She breezed by the Treasury remembering George’s awful decision to send her to Paxman among other equally bad ones, how Danny betrayed her, and how easily replaceable she was as a junior minister and in Danny’s heart. 

Still there were those days where she would find herself walking through St. James Park to clear her thoughts, recalling the rare lunches her and Danny would have there. She caught herself looking up at the white building with fonder memories holding her in place. And she hated that she misses Danny, that she can still possibly love him after what he did. She daydreamed in rom-com terms, wondering if he’s looking out of his window and sees her standing on the sidewalk. He would rush out and pull her to him in an all consuming embrace, and it would be all swirling and panning. Random strangers would cheer them as they kiss on Horse Guards Road; Chloe’s forgiveness finally complete and her trust restored in Danny. 

It would never happen like that in real life. She’s still the ‘Chlo-bot’ to the backbenchers and maybe one of these days her iciness will freeze that spark she still carried for Danny. But she continued to stare at the Treasury with a look that said too many things. 

“You still look at it the wrong way. You don’t work there anymore.” The clasp on her shoulder brought her back to reality. She turned meeting Nick Hurd’s smile and his twinkling, friendly eyes.

“I look at it the wrong way. What does that even mean?” 

“Means there is still something holding you to that place. You still want something there.” 

She playfully punched his arm and they walked to the Cabinet Office together. Nick Hurd could not be more wrong about what she felt. Chloe is positive there is nothing left for her in that white building.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Might revisit at a later date to add a happier ending epilogue or something.

Their break-up had not involved much conversation. There was no yelling or screaming since Chloe only really saw Danny when he was chatting with Oliver about the Coalition or those rare occasions when he showed up to the Commons for DPM Questions. From not working together on a daily basis, she had no reason to talk to him. Not like she wanted to. 

The walk outside would be less than ten minutes. The knowledge did nothing to comfort Chloe and her shivering body. At least the sun was trying to make an appearance through the cloudy London sky. 

“Are you cold?” When Chloe heard the dulcet tones of Danny’s soft Highland accent she was caught off guard and then realized she was doing it again; standing like a lost tourist in front of the Treasury in her suit with the flimsy light jacket.

“I’m fine.” She refused to acknowledge her discomfort at first, not wanting to show any signs of weakness. Danny shook his head. He was on to her, removing his jacket and wrapping it around her small shoulders. “I can make it to my office without this.” 

“Just let me do something nice.” 

“You don’t get to be nice.” Chloe flinched and removed Danny’s jacket shoving it back into his arms. “I’ll manage.” 

And being that close to him, for the first time since that terrible afternoon floods her with memories of the way his thin, soft lips would tickle and tease across the nape of her neck, how they would sit next to each other during Treasury meetings and her hand would rest against his thigh, remembering how their eyes would lock on to each other from across crowded lobbies or meeting rooms. 

The coat was draped across her shoulders again and his hands gripped her shoulders. “I miss you and I think you still miss me. This isn’t the first time I have seen you standing here looking lost.” 

“You don’t know anything.” 

“I know I don’t have anyone to blame but myself. Chlo, let me try again.” Danny sighed, eyes closed. “I miss you so much.” 

“I miss you too, but I can’t forgive you.” She hesitantly touched his freckled cheek, feeling warmth seep into her fingertips. His eyes flickered open, staring at her, wanting hope but realizing it was not forthcoming. “It’s been months and I still can’t get over it. I want to, but what happens the next time I’m out of town or you’re away visiting your constituency? I can’t be with someone I don’t trust.”


End file.
